Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
It has been known that print resources such as fonts of a plurality of network-connected image forming apparatuses are uploaded on a network-connected print server to be shared and used with all of the image forming apparatuses.